


blood, christmas ornaments, and tears

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Blood, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every holiday season has its ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood, christmas ornaments, and tears

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #63: Band Aid

“This is supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year,” Dean grumbled, emerging from the hallway to a scene very similar to the one he’d left two minutes ago.

“Honeybee, I promise it’s okay!” Cas was saying as Dean made his way over, endeavoring to make himself heard over the quiet sobbing of their four year old. Noah had had his share of tumbles and scrapes in the past, and he’d never reacted quite like this, not with a waterfall of tears and huge, scared eyes. Evidently, seeing Daddy bleeding was too much for him to take. It made Dean’s chest ache to see his boy so afraid, but also a little amused at the same time – Cas was only _barely_ bleeding, after all.

Dean set his supplies on the coffee table, reaching out to attend to the cut on Cas’s palm even while his husband was still trying to calm Noah down. It really wasn’t that bad, though there was a bit more blood than Dean remembered from just a few minutes ago. Little bits of colored glass were still caught in the skin, too – a product of Cas not paying attention to where he was putting his hands while crawling all over the floor, heedless of the delicate Christmas ornaments strewn about.

Tweezers first, then. At least Cas was a champ about it, not even flinching as each piece came out even though Dean knew it had to sting something awful. But that lack of reaction was finally enough to stop their son’s tears, though he hadn’t stopped clinging to Cas like a limpet.

“See, kiddo?” Dean eventually chimed in, smiling at Noah’s mollified face. “Daddy’s okay. No big deal.”

It was only after the cut had been cleaned and bandaged that Noah spoke up, sounding a touch indignant. “What about the Band Aid?”

“Papa used a bandage, see?” Cas gestured with his newly wrapped hand, wiggling his fingers in their boy’s face. While Noah laughed, tears seemingly forgotten, he still remained stubborn about the issue.

“No, you gotta use Band Aids to make it better, ‘member?” With that he launched off the couch, padding quickly back to the bathroom. He returned with a bright strip of color in his hands, heedless of the indulgent look his parents shared over his head.

They were quick to agree that _of course_ the cut would heal much faster with the Ninja Turtles Band Aid slapped over the gauze.


End file.
